OopsHe's a Smurf
by RcBunnys2
Summary: In a seris of events, InuYasha axidently starts to look like a smurf. Mostly Kagome's falt. It is quite funny though. Please R&R.
1. The hair

"InuYasha! You're filthy! Why don't you go take a bath? I saw a hot spring not to far back from here, or there's a river just up ahead!" Kagome told InuYasha. The group had just finished fighting a demon, and InuYasha was covered in blood and dirt.

"I agree with Kagome. You stink!" Sango informed him, whilst holding her nose.

"Feh! I don't need a bath. I smell just fine to me!" InuYasha retorted.

"Yes, you do need a bath. I'll tell you what, how about I use some of my shampoo and wash your hair for you? Then you can bathe by yourself, and I can even wash your clothes for you. Ok?" Kagome asked him.

"Eh…fine." InuYasha agreed. He was a bit skeptical though. What was this shampoo going to do to his hair?

"Good. I'll get the shampoo and soups for later, and then we can go to the river!" Kagome said cheerfully. The two headed off to the river. When they got there, Kagome was glad there was a waterfall.

"Ok. I can wash your hair under the waterfall. Take off your shirt…" She said a bit shyly. InuYasha looked at her a bit skeptically. "So it doesn't get all wet and soapy."

InuYasha said "fine" and removed his haori and the other thing (I don't know what its called.). He went and sat on a rock in the middle of the waterfall, waiting for Kagome. She jumped to each rock; there was a path, and knelt down next to InuYasha.

"You need to get your hair wet, then I can wash it." she informed him. He just leaned back into the falls and let his hair get soaked, then came back out again.

"Good." Kagome said and started to apply they shampoo. "How does it smell?" she asked him. He just said "fine". "Now I have to rinse it. That mean you have to go in the falls again." She informed him.

"I know what rinse means." He said ignorantly, and leaned into the falls once more. Kagome started to rinse, scrubbing his scalp.

"Ok. All done. You can come out know, InuYasha." Kagome said cheerfully.

InuYasha came out of the falls, yet again. He grabbed his hair and started to ring it out.

"Uh-oh…" Kagome said while staring at his hair.

"What? What did you do!" he asked frantically.

"Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all! You can barely notice the change…" she said rushed, while mumbling the last part. Unfortunately, InuYasha herd it all.

"What change!" he yelled. He looked at his hair. "What did you do to my hair! It's blue!"

"It's not much of a difference! Y-you can barely notice a change!" Kagome insisted frantically. It was true, InuYasha's originally silver-ish hair was now blue, the blue a smurfs, to be exact.

"Barely notice? Barely notice! **Its bright blue!**" he yelled.

"Umm…I guess I used hair dye by accident…umm…how about you go take your bath InuYasha? Here, I brought you an extra kimono. And here are some soaps to wash with! And a towel! Ok, have fun! I'm going back to the others, ok? Ok, bye!" she said rushed, while shoving the items at him. She quickly ran back to the others, leaving a fuming hanyou behind her.

X.X.X 

Well, hope you liked it so far. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own this computer, it's my mommy's. Heh heh.


	2. The Skin and Clothes

**Oops…He's a Smurf**

**Ch.2- Skin and Clothes**

InuYasha headed off towards the hot springs with the soaps Kagome had given him, and the kimono, which looked a little strangely colored.

Back with the gang 

Kagome walked into the new rest spot. It was about noon, by where the sun was. Kagome walked towards her friends.

"Hello Kagome." Miroku greeted her.

"Did you have fun?" Sango asked a bit sarcastically.

"Oh, yah. _Tones _of fun." She answered, with a weird expression on her face.

"What happened Kagome? And where's InuYasha?" Shippo asked curiously.

"He went to take a bath. Not much happened, bu-" Kagome's sentence was cut short by a rather load cry of,

"KAGOME!"

From the forest. Strangely close to where the hot springs, and InuYasha were.

"What now?" Kagome asked exasperatedly to no one in particular.

Through the forest, in a long crashing path, came InuYasha. A very strange InuYasha at that. His hair was still blue, but now he had matching skin. The kimono he was wearing looked just like his usual one, except with different colorings. The bottom pants part was pure white, while the top was blue; a little darker than his skin, kinda blue. Quite a familiar look, no?

"KAGOME! **What did you do to me!**" InuYasha yelled whilst stomping up towards Kagome, whom was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

"Well…khmm…the kimono wa…hehmm…was the only one I cou...kehemm…could find on such short no- notice…as for your sk- skin…teehee hmm…let me see wh- what you used…" Kagome tried to explain; all the funny noises were her trying not to burst out laughing.

InuYasha handed the bottle of soap he used over to Kagome, who examined it carefully. She fingered it, read it, and even smelt it. She had finally come to a conclusion.

"Oh…Sota must have put some ink or dye in this, as a joke to me. Umm… sorry, InuYasha?" Kagome explained. She then burst out laughing, soon to be fallowed by the rest of the group.

Kagome finally, after some time, started to settle down. She then choked out, "You…you… you look like a smurf! HAHAHA!" after that statement, Shippo stopped laughing and asked,

"Kagome, what's a smurf? What does it look like?"

"HAHA! I'll explain later. But, it looks like…like…like InuYasha! HAHAHA!" she again burst out laughing, followed by Shippo once more.

X.X.X 

Ah, sorry my chapters aren't that long. But, I do update every day! Ok, that's it for now. Until next time. And, by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
